


Invisible

by The_Creacher



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All This For A Girl, F/M, King Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Lies, Loki Needs a Hug, Other, Poor Loki, Warning: Loki, Why Won't She Notice Him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the All-Father would feel a sense of obligation to his younger son who had ruled over the Nine Realms so well in his absence that he would crown him king. King Loki, Sovereign of the Realm Eternal. And then, maybe he would not be such a ghost in the House of Odin. Loki/Sigyn (one sided).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

For now, the King lay dormant and the Queen sat forever dutifully at his bedside while the eldest...nay, the soul inheritor of the throne stayed hidden, banished by his own father to a world that lacked all those glories known to him throughout his life prior. Just as the Queen stayed with her quiescent husband, devotedly caring for him as his sole attendant throughout his long deferred hibernation, so stood the Gatekeeper, ever at his watch

Thus, there was no one to oppose the young royal's rise to power. No one to say that, while he be a prince, he was not one of their princes. It was unknown to him how many the King had told of his youngest son's true heritage but it would prove a simple task for the man to replace the elderly sovereign's old advisers if he they proved to be defiant.

He swore from the very essence of his being that he would do this, all of this, for her. She was a princess in her own right as he was a prince in his and she disserved a throne of gold encrusted with the rarest gems that could hide within the folds of the universe. She disserved great throngs of people who bowed when they found themselves to be in her very presence, a universe of people filled with reverent adoration for their beautiful Queen. And there he would be, forever at her side as she was forever at his, ruling over a land of eternal light and life. He would lead his kingdom into a new age of prosperity with her at his side and none would suspect him to be a creature of ice.

Never would anyone call him by the name of that monstrous demon ever again. But, to insure his success there had to be sacrifices made. The land of the monsters would have to be destroyed. All of them slaughtered like the animals they were. Their King slain.

Then, victory would be his. And if the old King were to awaken from his peaceful slumber he would be so pleased with his adopted child's achievements in the absence of his step-brother and false-father that he would feel such an obligation as to crown him, Loki, King of the Realm Eternal.

And all this would have been done in her name, so that she might someday come to notice him, fall for him, as he had fallen so deeply for her.

All this would be done in the name of Sigyn Iwaldidottir, the maiden to whom he seemed to be invisible.


End file.
